


wild eyes

by Val_Creative



Series: Stranger Things Drabble-Palooza 2019 [9]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Best Friends, Canon Lesbian Character, Crush at First Sight, Dorks, F/F, Flirting, Gen, Humor, Lesbian Kali Prasad, Lesbian Robin (Stranger Things), Meet-Cute, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 10:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Steve and Robin pick up girls. Or try to.





	wild eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isaac_McCa11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_McCa11/gifts), [Glove23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glove23/gifts).



> Requested by glove23 (AO3): "steve and robin trying to pick up girls together at the video store." and Isaac_McCa11 (AO3): "Robin meeting Kali and getting a big ole crush." I hope you guys don't mind me comboing for this one. I loved both ideas so much. 
> 
> I AM ALL ABOUT STEVE AND ROBIN. MY CHILDREN. And now I'm obsessed with Kali/Robin and I can't stop won't stop dklewj;wdjk hi hello thank you for any comments/thoughts you share with me!
> 
> ((Want a request for Stranger Things? I'm doing 100-500 word drabbles of any friendship or romantic ship + any prompt until I feel like quitting. Rules: you need to comment here and provide a friendship or romantic ship and prompt. Read the Description of this Series for full Rules. The only requests I'll be looking at is if you ALSO commented about the fic you just read as well. It's only fair. You came to this fic to read it and me doing something for you later on is a sweet bonus!))

*

Robin props up her brand new whiteboard behind the checkout desk, making a red tally-mark. "What's with you, Harrington?" she declares, as Steve grumbles, flinging himself miserably to the desk. Two girls exit the store, rolling their eyes and snickering.

"What's with me? What's with _THEM_?" he shouts, motioning angrily. "I don't get it!"

"… … You could just _stop_ pretending to be a macho man."

Steve makes a face at Robin's monotone observation, grabbing a pen and flipping it idly. "Like you can do any better…"

"Actually, yeah…" Robin answers, cocking an eyebrow high. He makes a doubting noise, looking over his shoulder as the entrance bell rings. A young woman with long, black hair and dark skin walks in, examining the nearby candy display.

"Prove it!" Steve says, jerking his head to the customer. "First one to get her number doesn't scrub the toilets."

Robin's face lights up. They high-five each other, grinning broadly.

"Watch and learn, Stevie-boy!"

She takes a moment to pace down the aisle, setting down an armful of VHS tapes. "Hey," Robin greets her, smiling warmly.

"H _eeee~eee_ llo, welcome to Family Video," Steve interrupts, winking, appearing next to Robin. Both the young woman and Robin give him different looks of annoyance. He tosses back his hair suavely, combing his fingers in. "I'll be your—"

Robin pushes her hand against Steve's cheek hard, thrusting him back.

" _Ignore him_ ," she mutters. Robin's blue eyes fall on the VHS tape in silver-ringed fingers. "Firestarter? You into horror?"

"It depends."

There's a soft, rising lithe in the young woman's voice. Definitely an accent.

"What part of the UK are you from?" Robin asks cheerfully. Even when she smiles, her companion won't return it, broodingly staring down at the VHS in her hand. Greasy, black makeup cakes around her dark brown eyes. The faintest hint of purple tinged in her hair. Robin snaps her mouth shut, grimacing. "Sorry. I shouldn't have—"

"—I'm visiting my sister," she tells Robin, the corners of her lips tilting up. "My friends call me Kali."

"Like the goddess?" Robin gives a high, awkward laugh, shuffling her feet shyly and ducking her head. "I mean, you're— _uhm_ —you're definitely pretty enough for a goddess."

From over Kali's shoulder, Steve makes a genuinely impressed nod.

*

"Damn, Robin."

Steve whistles. He snatches up Robin's pale forearm, scrutinizing the phone number scribbling in black permanent number marker.

"Okay but did you see all of the piercings? And leather get-up? This time doesn't count. You gotta score like a beach bunny—uhh, Robin? _Robin_?"

The entrance-bell twinkles. Kali leaves the store, the bright sunlight gently highlighting her round, brown features.

"Woohoo, Robin?"

"She's not from around here," Robin murmurs dreamily, leaning over the countertop. Her fists propped up under her chin. She pops her foot backwards, slowly swinging it around. "She's… _cool_." With a loud, woeful sigh, Robin turns around, flattening her upper back to the checkout counter, her thin, gold hair spilling, eyes still locked on the door. "Unreal. _Otherworldly_."

"Dear god… …" Steve mumbles, giving up.

He picks up the mop and bucket, heading for the restroom.

*


End file.
